Final Fantasy Altera I
Final Fantasy Altera I '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Ultyma, in the subplane of Turia, and follows the perspective of the battle couple Rosalyn May and Amandine. Main Arc Evoker's Pilgrimage In the world of Turia, '''Evokers, powerful Summoners, are chosen for their bond with Summon Spirits called Eidolons. One of these evokers, the young Rosalyn May, asks her loyal knight and companion Amandine to accompany her in her journey. Under demand of their country Kreon's Senate, they are sent to investigate a strange string of murders performed using strange machines and terrorist attacks aimed at other Evokers. On their way, they find a strange man, Cid Blackwing, with the strange ability to copy monsters' power and an uncannily bad luck. This bad luck is quickly made manifest when machines coming from the rival kingdom of Porom start attacking Kreon's defenses, forcing the trio to team up in order to minimize civilian losses. They then realize that an essential crystal, a shard of Kreon's Cryst, has been stolen in the attack. Godkillers Amandine gives chase to the group, and finds another village in which the young protector Damia Nightwalker has just lost her own Evoker, her brother, in an attack from those mysterious terrorists. Said terrorists turn out to be Godkillers, insurgents with vague ideals. Amandine chases them to their hideout in the desert, and meets the mysterious evoker Revel Tenech in the process. In the hideout, Amandine's group finds the mysterious Bolt, a pacifist Godkiller uninterested in killing Evokers, and retrieve the Cryst shard from him, however, by the time they do so, it has already been emptied of its energy. Amandine realizes that one of the Godkillers is able to use magic - something surprising since only Kreonians, born under the Cryst's influence, can cast magic. Sinister Truths Amandine and Rosalyn report to the Senate and receive informations about Revel himself - the Evoker is said to be quite suspicious. Rosalyn's group decides to investigate Revel's hometown, where a strange library leaves them to an empty chamber containing mysterious books. There, Revel ambushes the party and, introducing himself as the Godkillers' founder, attempts to kill Rosalyn in order to "free" her. Fortunately, Amandine manages to strike him down and force him to flee. The group decides to give chase, but loses themselves in the frozen mountains that separate Kreon from Porom. There, they stumble upon a mysterious temple housing the young and powerful girl Nemea, and a portal to the Spirit Realm. They briefly use this portal, where they meet Abel, Rosalyn's closest summon. Abel then guides the group to safety, within the Godkillers' base. There, the group manages to stumble upon Bolt once more. Under pressure, Bolt reveals hidden truths about Evokers ; they are not chosen ones wielding the power of summoning as the Senate attempts to make believe, rather, they are sacrifices meant to be devoured forever as sustenance for the Eidolons a few months after being born. Thus, the Godkillers "save" Evokers by killing them. For Rosalyn Amandine refuses this and despite Rosalyn who seems to have made peace with the idea of dying, decides to challenge the world itself to protect them. She first threatens the senate only to get her group imprisoned. Only the mysterious senator Ravana allows them to flee through secret experiment chambers recounting an ancient war between mankind and Eidolons. This war ended with a being called Nemesis destroying human armies and a ceasefire led by Bahamut, the Eidolon king who designed the Evoker system. Understanding that Nemea is an amnesiac Nemesis, Amandine decides to lash out at Bahamut himself, attempting to obtain reparations and Rosalyn's protection. Bahamut, fierce and proud, asks for Revel's life, and grants the party access to a powerful Airship. Preparing for the End Rosalyn's group wanders around the world, exploring various worlds and obtaining the help of various people, including the Moogle smith Everest, the gambler Atropos and the mysterious Gilgamesh. Finally, they attack Revel and defeat him only to realize that Revel himself was manipulated in order to recreate a machine similar to Nemesis, MAINYU Weapon, with the aim of destroying the Cryst. Forcing Revel to accompany them, the group challenges Bahamut and defeats the Eidolon in battle, asking him for help against MAINYU. Bahamut crushes the artificial creature but it is too late, the Cryst has been fissured. From within, the true responsible - Ravana - attempts to sabotage the Cryst and destroy all Eidolons. Of course, Amandine's group rushes to prevent such an event. The Final Battle During the final battle, Ravana summons the embodiment of magic, Omne, to fight against Amandine, however, due to the latter's unflinching devotion to Rosalyn, she involuntarily calls upon the power of the enigmatic Fidelity Virtue. This allows her to survive and shatter Omne's influence and finally fight Ravana one-on-one. Ravana manages to devastate the party, but Amandine through sheer force of will sacrifices her life and soul to deal the final blow to her enemy. Ravana is destroyed, and as Amandine is about to be absorbed by Fidelity, she is saved by Rosalyn's empowered magic, alongside Abel's miracle. Finally, the world is at rest. Characters * Amandine * Rosalyn May * Cid Blackwing * Damia Nightwalker * Revel Tenech * Bolt Tenech * Everest * Nemea * Other Final Fantasy Characters * Atropos * Ravana * Abel Dawne * Fidelity Virtue Trivia * This is as the name implies the first true installment of the Final Fantasy Altera saga. * The Final Fantasy Altera saga is meant to show possible alternate universes of Final Fantasy worlds, while heavily drawing from original content. Category:Storyline Category:Ultyma